memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Armada
Star Trek: Armada ist ein Echtzeit-Strategie (RTS) Spiel, dass von Activision im Jahr 2000 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel kann entweder in der Single-Player Kampagne, oder via Multiplayer Kampf-Modus gespielt werden. In beiden Modi bauen und steuern die Spieler Schiffe und Stationen, wobei sie zwischen vier Rassen wählen können: Föderation, Klingonen, Romulaner und die Borg. Der Single-Player-Modus bietet eine gut gelungene Story: der Spieler muss viele verschiedene Ziele erfüllen, um die 25 Missionen zu erfüllen, wobei jeweils 5 Missionen pro Rasse zur Auswahl stehen. Ein großer Nachteil von Star Trek: Armada ist, dass jede Rasse nur fünf unterschiedliche Schiffsklassen bauen kann und dass jede Schiffsklasse - bis auf das Aussehen- sich nicht von der "feindlichen" Schiffsklasse unterscheidet. Einige Fans schafften es aber gut gelungene Modifikationen zu erstellen, womit dieses Problem beseitigt wurde. Digitalisierte Charaktere *Patrick Stewart als Jean-Luc Picard und Locutus von Borg *J.G. Hertzler als Kanzler Martok *Michael Dorn als Botschafter Worf *Denise Crosby als Admiral Sela Verwendete Raumschiff Klassen Hier werden nur die schon eingebauten Schiffsklassen aufgelistet. Das heißt: keine Schiffsklassen von Modifikationen Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten Schiffe *''Venture''-Klasse *''Defiant''-Klasse **USS Avenger *''Steamrunner''-Klasse *''Akira''-Klasse **USS Jupiter *''Nebula''-Klasse *''Sovereign''-Klasse **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] *''Galaxy''-Klasse **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] (nicht verwendbar) *''Premonition''-Klasse (nicht baubar) **USS Premonition Klingonisches Reich Raumschiffe *''NuQ'Duj''-Klasse *''B'Rel''-Klasse *''SuQ'Jagh''-Klasse *''Vor'cha''-Klasse *''Fek'lhr''-Klasse *''Negh'Var''-Klasse **Martoks Flagschiff **Torals Flagschiff *''Jach'eng''-Klasse Romulanisches Sternenimperium Raumschiffe *''Talon''-Klasse *''Shrike''-Klasse *''Raptor''-Klasse *''Griffin''-Klasse *''Shadow''-Klasse *''D'deridex''-Klasse **Selas Flagschiff *''Phoenix''-Klasse Borg-Kollektiv Raumschiffe *Detector *Interceptor *Borg-Assimilator *Borgsphäre *Borgdiamant *Borgkubus **Locutus' Kubus Ferengi Raumschiffe *''D'kora''-Klasse Cardassianer Raumschiffe *''Galor''-Klasse Son'a Raumschiffe *Son'a Kommandoschiff *Son'a Kampfschiff Dominion Raumschiffe *Jem'Hadar Angriffsschiff *Jem'Hadar Kreuzer Breen Raumschiffe *Breen Kriegsschiff Schauplatz Star Trek: Armada spielt im Jahre 2376 ungefähr bei Sternzeit 53550 (es kommt auch ein kleines Zwischenspiel im Jahre 2364 vor), kurz nach dem Ende des Dominion-Krieges. Die diplomatischen Beziehungen haben sich verschlechtert, besonders zwischen den Romulanern und Klingonen herrscht erneut ein angespanntes Verhältnis. Single-Player Kampagne Föderations-Kampagne Vorahnungen Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], begleitet von zwei Schiffen der Akira-Klasse, muss feindliche Jem'Hadar Angriffsschiffe in diesem Sektor vernichten, um erfolgreich siedeln zu können. Während einer Mission wird eine Raumzeit Verzerrung entdeckt und ein Föderations-Schiff kommt durch diese Verzerrung. Kurz darauf wird es von zwei Borgsphären attackiert. Das Schiff ist die USS Premonition, kommandiert von Captain Demmings. Der Captain informiert Picard, dass eine Borg-Invasion bevor steht. Noch in dieser Stunde wird eine Borg-Flotte Starbase 612 zerstören. Dieser Angriff wird den ersten Schritt zur Assimilation des Alpha-Quadranten setzen. Wiedersehen im Paradies Botschafter Worf, Kommandant der USS Avenger, zurzeit dem Ba'ku Planet zugewiesen, muss eine Flotte von Son'a Kriegsschiffen zerstören. Er erfährt von der bevorstehenden Borg Invasion, und fliegt zu Qo'noS, um Verstärkung zu holen. Vendetta Auf dem Weg zu Qo'noS wird Worf von Toral angegriffen. Schutzlos muss er durch den Ikolis Sektor fliegen (eine ziemlich gefährliche Region im Weltraum), um Toral zu entkommen. Um zu verhindern, dass Toral den klingonischen Thron bekommt, muss Worf die Avenger in den Gamma-Quadranten steuern. Dort rettet er das Schwert des Kahless. Dunkle Omen Als die Enterprise bei Starbase 612 ankommt, wurde die Verteidigungsflotte und die meisten Stationen schon zerstört oder schwer beschädigt. Der Spieler muss soviele Schiffe wie möglich wieder kampfbereit machen und die Stationen wieder online bringen, um einen zweiten Angriff der Borg mit assimilierten Sternenflottenschiffen zu widerstehen und ihre Basis zu zerstören. Klingonische Kampagne Zu den Toren von Sto'Vo'Kor Die Borg sind auch in klingonischen Raum eingedrungen. Kanzler Martok muss den Gamma Eridon-Sektor verteidigen, der von den Borg attackiert wird. Nachdem die Borg eliminiert wurden, fliegt Martok zu seiner Kommandobasis um herauszufinden, warum keine Verstärkung gekommen ist. Der innere Feind Gerade verfolgte er noch Worf in "Vendetta", schon hat er eine mächtige Flotte von Schiffen aufgebaut, um einen Angriff gegen Martoks Sternenbasis zu führen. Die Basis muss so lange gehalten werden, bis die Avenger ankommt, um Martok das Schwert des Kahles zu übergeben. Mit diesem Schwert ausgestattet, fliegt Martok zum Hohen Rat der Klingonen. Ein guter Tag zum Sterben Während Qo'noS in einem Kampf verwickelt ist, erreicht Martok die Avenger. Martok muss Torals Hauptbasis attackieren und vernichten. Leider schafft es Toral zu entkommen und liefert sich eine Verfolgungsjagd mit Worf... Graue Eminenz Dies ist die Fortsetzung von "Ein guter Tag zum Sterben". Toral entkommt zu einer Romulanischen Basis in der Nähe. Martoks Flotte verfolgt ihn und startet eine Mission um alle Romulanischen Schiffe und Stationen in diesem Sektor zu vernichten. Nachdem Toral und die Romulaner besiegt wurden, haben die Klingonen genügend Mittel, um der Föderation bei der Verteidigung gegen die Borg zu helfen. Romulaner Kampagne Mantel und Degen Admiral Sela ist in klingonischen Raum eingedrungen, um einen renomierten romulanischen Wissenschaftler zu retten. Dr. Oldan, eingesperrt in einem Gefängnis im Krios System muss befreit werden. Nachdem das Gefängnis erfolgreich zerstört wurde und Dr. Oldan gerettet wurde, wird Sela von den Tal Shiar zur Neutralen Zone beordert. Ruf der Macht Ein Tal Shiar namens Jal'par informiert Sela, dass eine Gruppe von Ferengi-Schiffen das Omega-Molekül entdeckt haben. Die Ferengi, die nicht wissen was für eine Macht dieses Objekt hat, versuchen es den Carassianern weiterzuverkaufen. Sela muss diesen Verkauf verhindern, um das Partikel für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu verwenden. Die Ferengi sind ein leichtes Ziel und die Cardassianer können ebenso eliminiert werden. Als das speziell konstruierte Eindämmungsschiff das Omega Partikel einfängt, werden Transwarp-Signaturen der Borg entdeckt. Die Flotte flüchtet nach Romulus. Der Fehdehandschuh Mit den Borg im Nacken muss Sela zu einem Wurmloch flüchten. Die Klingonen sind ebenfalls in diesem Sektor und Selas Flotte wäre nicht stark genug um der Übermacht standzuhalten. Das Eindämmungsschif wird durch das Wurmloch geschleust und Jal'par bleibt zurück um mit den Borg zu verhandeln. Unheilige Allianz Sela verhandelt eine Allianz mit den Borg. Der Deal lautet, dass die Borg eine wichtige klingonische Basis auslöschen, dafür werden die Romulaner das Omega-Partikel dem Kollektiv übergeben. Die Klingonen sind gut ausgerüstet, sie besitzen viele Jach'eng-Klasse Raumschiffe mit speziellen Waffen. Als die Klingonen vernichtet wurden, löst Sela die Allianz und vernichtet die Borg-Basis mit einer großen Raumschiff-Flotte. Nach diesen geschickten Schachzügen können nun Verhandlungen mit der Föderation und den Klingonen aufgenommen werden. Borg Kampagne Aufstand Auf der Suche nach dem Omega-Partikel greifen die Borg eine Dominion-Basis an und assimilieren eine Klon-Fabrik, um einen Klon von Jean-Luc Picard anzufertigen. Locutus hat den Befehl das Omega-Partikel um jeden Preis zu assimilieren. Assimilation Die Borg haben Jal'par assimiliert und haben die Koordinaten der romulanischen Basis herausgefunden, die zur Zeit das "Zuhause" des Omega-Partikels ist. Mit stark eingeschränkten Ressourcen, müssen die Borg unbedingt so viele Schiffe und Sternenbasen wie möglich assimilieren, um genügend Streitkräfte zu haben um die Basis zu erobern. Die Borg entdecken, dass die Föderation eine Konferenz zwischen den Romulanern und den Klingonen arrangiert. So eine Allianz würde es schwer machen, die Ziele des Kollektives zu erfüllen. Deswegen entscheidet sich Locutus den Föderations-Botschafter Spock aufzuhalten, bevor er die Konferenz erreicht. :Nur in dieser Mission kommen die Breen vor. Extermination Ziel dieser Mission: Errichtung einer Basis zur Konstruktion eines Transwarp-Tores im Pleiadus Cluster um Omega zur Unimatrix 001 zurückzubringen. Jedoch gibt es einen Zwischenfall: Die Borg treffen auf eine neuartige Lebensform - Spezies 9341. Diese haben die Macht die Crew der Schiffe und Stationen zu attackieren. Wegen der geringen Aussichten diese Schiffe zu assimilieren, müssen alle anwesenden Objekte eliminiert werden. Da Standard-Waffen nutzlos gegen die "Mutter-Kreaturen" sind, muss Ultritium entwickelt werden, damit Schiffe der Diamond-Klasse diese Kreaturen vernichten können. Nachdem das Tor erbaut wurde und das Omega-Partikel zurück in den Delta-Quadranten gebracht wurde, bekommt Locutus eine neue Mission: Assimilierung der Erde (Sektor 001) The Twilight Hour Die Borg Flotte erreicht Sektor 001 und zerstört die Utopia Planitia Flottenwerft. Die Föderationschiffe ziehen sich in den Erden-Orbit zurück und Locutus konfrontiert Picard mit der "Tatsache": "Widerstand ist und war schon immer...zwecklos!". Der Versuch Friede zwischen den Romulanern und den Klingonen ist gescheitert - Spock wurde assimiliert. Die Föderation steht alleine da. Hoffnungslos unterlegen hört die Föderation auf zu existieren. Die Avenger: zerstört, die Enterprise kann durch eine temporale Verzerrung entkommen, die von der Premonition erzeugt wurde und die Erde: assimiliert... Omega Kampagne Once and Again Die Enterprise reist in der Zeit zurück und kommt nahe der Romulaner/Klingonen-Konferenz an, gerade noch rechtzeitig um den Überfall auf Spocks Schiff zu verhindern. Doch da sind noch die Borg, die Enterprise muss es schaffen, Spocks Schiff intakt zur Konferenz zu bringen. A Line in the Sand "The Twilight Hour" aus der Sicht der Föderation. Dieses mal, wie auch immer, kommt die in der Zeit gereiste Enterprise mit einer vereinten Flotte aus Raumschiffen der Romulaner und Klingonen. Die "Original-''Enterprise''" reist mit der Zeitverzerrung der Premonition zurück um das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge nicht zu stören. Mit dieser Unterstützung konnten die Borg zurückgeschlagen werden. Locutus entkommt über ein Transwarp-Tor, während die kombinierte Flotte den Kubus mit Warp verfolgt. The Alpha and the Omega, Part I Die Borg Transwarp-Signaturen konnten bis zur primären Basis im Alpha-Quadranten zurückverfolgt werden, dem Pleiadus Cluster (kommt schon in der Mission "Extermination" vor). Um die Borg auszuschalten, muss das Transwarp-Tor übernommen werden. Mit diesem ist es möglich, den Borg in den Delta-Quadranten zu folgen und somit das Omega-Partikel zu zerstören. The Alpha and the Omega, Part II Die vereinigte Flotte kann das Tranwarp-Tor nutzen um ins Herz des Borg-Raums zu kommen. Ein erster Angriff der Flotte kann schnell von den Borg unterdrückt werden, aber Worf in der Avenger und die Überreste der Klingonen/Romulaner-Flotte kann in die Unimatrix vordringen. Mit einem gekaperten Konstruktionsschiff schaffen sie es, ein neues Transwarp-Tor zu bauen, womit sie dann mit diesem weiterreisen. Die Borg Unimatrix und die Omega-Partikel-Basis können zerstört werden, ebenso der geklonte Locutus. Im letzten Augenblick schaffen es die Borg, eine Sphere zurück ins Jahr 2364 zu bringen. Diese Spere zerstört die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Das war kurz nach "Der Mächtige", womit dieser Sieg egalisiert wurde. Die Premonition, welche vor den Änderungen der Zeitlinie beschützt waren, reisen zurück um die Sphere zu vernichten (deshalb sagt Picard auch in der Mission Premonition - welche ganz am Anfang des Spieles ist -, dass er dieses Schiff schon einmal gesehen hat.). Multiplayer Modus Das Ziel des Multiplayer Modus ist es, als letzter Spieler zu überleben. Jeder Spieler kann zwischen den vier Rassen wählen und muss eine mächtige Flotte bilden, um den/die Gegner zu eliminieren. Es ist möglich via LAN zu spielen. Außerdem gibt es die Möglichkeit, über das Internet zu spielen. Dazu dient der Dienst WON (World Opponent Network), diese Server funktionieren zwar nicht mehr, aber jetzt kümmert sich der Gamespy-Dienst um die Server. Sofortspiel Sofortspiel ist die Single-Player Version des Multiplayer-Games. Die zusätzlichen Spieler werden vom Computer gesteuert. Zusätzliche Seiten * Star Trek: Armada II en:Star Trek: ArmadaKategorie:Spiel (Meta-Trek)